The invention relates to a method for supplying animals kept in restricted compartments with feed by means of at least one dispensing unit which is arranged movably along the restricted compartments, is connected to a control center and has at least one dispensing element, and also to an apparatus therefor.
Animals which are kept in individual or group stalls are intended to be fed automatically several times per day. This applies, for example, to calves which are to be supplied with milk 3-4 times in the first 14 days. In the case of liquid feed, such as milk, the feed is intended to be delivered either in buckets in the stalls, or else the individual stalls are assigned automatic drinkers or suction teats connected to automatic drinkers. An example of such a system is described in DE 10 2008 050 715.6.
What is referred to as a mobile milk dispenser is also known, from DE 10 2006 044 721, with which milk is passed from stall to stall where it is transferred into corresponding dispensing units, for example into buckets. This is extremely time-consuming.
DE 36 13 887 A1 discloses a device for supplying animals with a liquid feed which is removable from an automatic drinker and is suppliable to a suction point via a hose line. Said suction point moves along a guide rail, but this can take place only very close to the stalls or in the latter themselves so that the animals come to the teat.
The present invention is based on the object of developing a method and an apparatus of the type mentioned above, with which a large number of animals in a large number of stalls can be supplied with feed several times per day with feed in a time-saving manner without said system having a substantial interfering effect on the entire operation.